In 60 years, Gabriela will be 6 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Gabriela's age. Let Gabriela's age be $g$ In 60 years, she will be $g + 60$ years old. At that time, she will also be $6 g$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $g + 60 = 6 g$ Solving for $g$ , we get: $5 g = 60$ $g = 12$.